


Harry Potter Alphabet

by Fox_the_Hermit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles for each letter of the alpabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating a dish of lemon drops. When he had come down to his office that morning, he had immediately noticed the dish sitting on his table. He was very suspicious of it, as there was no note attached. In the end Dumbledore decided that Voldemort wouldn't think of such a simple method to kill him, so the lemon drops were safe.

He ate two.

10 minutes later, when he came down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he wondered why everyone was staring at him.

He never noticed that his beard was now multi-coloured.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill Weasly was whistling as he walked down the stairs. He was wondering about what he should make himself for breakfast, when he heard a quiet crash from the twin's bedroom. The eldest Weasly brother walked back up the stairs, halted in front of the door and listened. He could hear muffled cursing from the room. Bill knocked on the door, and the cursing immediately ceased. He opened the door to come in, just as the twins simultaneously exclaimed, "Don't open the door!"

A wave of small, cream-coloured, furry creatures knocked Bill over, in their haste to escape the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Crookshanks slept in an armchair. Normally this would a problem for others, except that this time the cat had chosen to occupy the  _best_  armchair in the Griffindor common room. And it did not seem that he would leave any time soon.

A small crowd stood around the armchair, discussing the best way to get rid of the cat.

"We can't hex him, Hermione will be livid!"

" _Pick him up?_  Have you  _seen_  the size of those claws and teeth?"

"Scare him away?"

Colin Creevy took a photo of the cat. The flash woke Crookshanks… who then fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley Dursley was sitting in front of the television, stuffing his face with sweets. He was watching cartoons on his favourite channel. He had just come home for summer vacation and he had homework to do, but as he was a very lazy kid, he wasted time on other things.

The cartoon was very funny for Dudley, so much so that he flailed his hands around and accidentally hit the button to change the channel on the remote.

His scream was heard across the entire neighbourhood as the zombies ripped of a guy's head. Dudley pissed himself from sheer fright.


	5. Chapter 5

When Cho Chang broke up with Harry Potter everyone knew it the next day because Eloise Midgen was bored and felt particularly chatty in Potions, and by lunch everyone was discussing why. Eloise Midgen, after hearing some of her other friends wondering, told them that Cho was not really interested in Harry but had wanted to try dating him.

That had quickly evolved in to a story of love potions, Harry and Hermione as a couple, Cho Chang wanting Harry Potter for money and a plot between her and Ginny Weasly.

No one ever knew where the story originated from.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred Weasly, one half of the Prankster Duo, had managed to acquire an temporary ally. This ally, capable of getting them in to the most secure areas of Hogwarts, was bribed with several buckets of frozen fruit, about half of them mangos and apples, to let them in to the office of Professor Dumbledore when he was not there. They left behind tampered lemon drops and a jinxed desk that the Marauders would have been proud of.

They had excellent enertainment for dinner that night, and the prank was one of the most common topics during the meal that day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost Halloween, and George and his twin decided that Hogwarts needed some decorations to put the students in the Halloween spirit. They were only in their second year, but that did not stop them. They spent ages practicing spells and researching new ones, and after a week of preparations, on Halloween morning, the school was greeted by a Great Hall bedecked in spider webs, orange and green pumpkin lanterns and pink bats. Everyone was rather happy, though quite a few people wondered at the odd colouring.

Dumbledore liked the decorations so much, he made them a Halloween tradition.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Harry stood in front of the girls staircase, cast a Sonorus on himself and began to sing, as he had for the last two days.

"On the first day of Christmas

I sent to my true love

One Ancient Arithmancy tome.

 

On the second day of Christmas

I sent to my true love

Two Rare Runes Books from Norway

And one Ancient Arithmancy tome.

 

On the third day of Christmas

I sent to my true love:

Three Transfiguration magazine subscriptions

Two Rare Runes Books from Norway

And one Ancient Arithmancy tome"

 

Hermione shouted "Harry! Everyone already knows we are dating!"

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Ignotus Peverell was not a stupid wizard. So, when Death, scowling and annoyed, asked him what he wanted, he knew that staying alive was what he wanted most. And judging by how irritated Death looked, staying hidden was the only way to do that. So he asked for something that would hide him from Death. The entity lifted an eyebrow in surprise, and looked at him, thoughtfully, as it handed over it's cloak. Ignotus wondered why his request surprised Death, but decided not to ask, as he said goodbye to his brothers, knowing he would never see them alive again.


	10. Chapter 10

James Potter smirked at his friends. Their greatest prank yet was set to go off in five… four… three… two… one… SPLASH!

The Great Hall was suddenly full of water and a thrashing, terrified Giant Squid that they that James had acquired through rather questionably means. The Hall was now also full of screaming, yelling and panicking student trying to get away from the unexpected visitor, who was just as terrified as they were.

Suddenly, there was a voice. “DETENTIONS, Mister Potter, Mister Black, Mister Lupin. Why on Earth have you done this?”

James paled, as Professor McGonagall stalked over.


End file.
